


C рождеством

by iamcrystalqueer



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcrystalqueer/pseuds/iamcrystalqueer
Summary: Jacket has a present for Sokol.





	

Sokol had never been big on Christmas. It was never something they had celebrated in his home at least not in a big fashion, so it was quite strange to him to suddenly be in America where it seemed like it was the most important holiday of the year.  
The safe house was on the other end, as everybody wanted to make it as Christmassy as possible, but they all had very different ideas about how one should do that. That meant that the safe house weren’t so safe, and hadn’t been since the start of November. Sokol was already exhausted, but he figured that it was due to the fact that he had no strong opinions on any of it.  
Jacket was the only one who truly seemed to share the sentiment.  
Though it had taken a while for Jacket to warm up to Sokol, the two of them had easily fallen into a quiet form of mutual understanding. The silence was mostly due to Jacket’s inability to speak. It had been Sokol’s knowledge of sign language that finally had cemented the friendship between the two; a friendship that only very few of the other heisters understood.  
They had fled the safe house once more, tired of hearing Wolf argue with Dallas about why they should have a straw goat in the house, especially after he had allowed Dragan to have a wreath with candles inside. It was intense.  
Jacket had seemed eager to show Sokol something, or at least as eager as you can seem when you have two facial expressions and kept playing a snippet from his tape, saying “big surprise” whenever Sokol pushed for it.  
“When are we there?” Sokol whined, not because they had been walking for long, or because it was unpleasant in any way, but solely because he was getting impatient and was really bad with surprises.  
Jacket simply looked wordlessly at Sokol, as he dug his tape recorder out of his coat pocket. Sokol knew what he was going to be told, even before Jacket pressed the button that played the message “big surprise,” which only made him groan in despair.  
Sokol was three seconds away from stomping his feet and refusing to go any longer unless he was told where they were going when Jacket stopped.  
Sokol had been too busy being whiny that he hadn’t noticed the ice rink up ahead. The sight of ice and people on skates brought a wide smile to his face, and he could barely contain his excitement, as Jacket got the tape recorder again, this time to say “skate.”  
Sokol nodded eagerly, basically dragging Jacket to the skate rental. He hadn’t been ice skating since he had gotten to America, and while he wasn’t going to be playing hockey, which would have been ideal, then he was still excited to be back on the ice.  
Getting their skates wasn’t an easy affair, seeing as Sokol wasn’t really certain what his shoe size was, at least not in American sizes. However, once they had managed to convert the numbers, and they each had been given a pair of skates, Sokol was back to bouncing like an excited child.  
It took him approximately 10 seconds to get out of his shoes, into his skates and out on the ice. Leaving Jacket on the bench, where he was calmly untying his sneakers.  
Once Jacket managed to join Sokol on the ice, he had already made several rounds, and was already starting to show off, much to the amazement of the many children on the ice.  
It was obvious that Sokol was in his right element, and the big grin on his face told the entire world exactly how much he was enjoying himself. Jacket was taking it easy, and just going around on the rink, but Sokol was making pirouettes, and swirling around the other people on the rink; looking like someone who had never done anything else his entire life.  
Jacket simply let Sokol do his thing, it was the reason he had brought him to the ice rink in the first place and he was pleased that Sokol was having a good time with it.  
After a while Sokol found his way to Jacket’s side, grin still wide, even as he slowed down and just took rounds with Jacket. They were skating in silence, mostly because as Jacket was using his hands and arms to keep his balance, and Sokol seemed too excited about being on the ice to really say much.  
Neither of them was aware of how long they were on the rink, only that darkness started to fall over them, and people slowly were getting off, only to be replaced by new people.  
However, soon they decided that they probably should head back to the safe house, both of them hoping that the fights about Christmas decorations had settled down, if even just a little.  
It was with a heavy feeling in his chest that Sokol handed back the skates to the lady, already missing the feeling of ice under his feet.  
“Thank you,” Sokol said his smile a little sadder, even if he really appreciated the gesture from his friend. He knew that he couldn’t go back to playing hockey, but he missed it terribly much.  
Jacket smiled softly almost as if he understood what Sokol was thinking, even if he wasn’t saying anything.  
Silent fell over them again, before the grainy voice from Jacket’s recorder stated “merry Christmas Falcon.”


End file.
